


can i kiss you

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and there is a kiss if you couldn't tell, they are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Tenma gets a surprise kiss.
Relationships: Sumeragi Tenma/Usui Masumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	can i kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> i am convinced it is a fact that masumi will ask like this if he's dating somebody, mr. straightforward boy... also have you heard? i think they're cute. hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!!

Masumi watched as Tenma flipped through his book in concentration, notebook open in front of him. His next movie was an adaptation, and he’d been ignoring Masumi in favor of studying his character.

Which was fine, sort of. Masumi liked that about Tenma, but he also liked having Tenma’s attention.

He tilted his head on the table to look up at Tenma. His eyebrows were furrowed. Cute.

“Can I stay here tonight? Tsuzuru’s in the occasional-shrieks phase of writing, and Yuki’s on his school trip, right.”

“Yeah, sure…”

Masumi frowned. He scooted over to Tenma’s side and peered into the book, making sure their shoulders were touching. He opened his mouth to get his boyfriend to look at him, when--

“That’s it! There’s his aloofness, but since that happened he doesn’t how  _ not _ to be that way until he learned he didn’t have to… I can have his inner face peek out in between scenes, add motions like...”

Tenma shot out his hand to jot down notes, nose about an inch from the pages of his book as he searched for more details in the text. Striking and beautiful and determined, eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed as they murmured his plans.

He always made it easy for the words to slip out, didn’t he. Forget saying anything calculated to draw his attention. “Tenma, I love you.”

“Hm? Mmhmm, me too...”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Uh-huh, go ahead, right now I’m just--mmph?!”

Masumi pressed his lips to Tenma’s, startling him and making him drop his book. He stayed there for a few seconds before pulling back to see Tenma, cheeks burning red and mouth opening and closing in surprise.

“Out--Out of nowhere?!”

“You said I could. And you were being very lovable.” Looking at Tenma’s stunned gaze, Masumi’s face imperceptibly fell. “Should I not have? I’ll kiss you better next time.”

“No, um…” Tenma pressed a cool hand to his flaming face and sucked in a breath. “I li...liked it, but all I was paying attention to was my notes, so you surprised me a little.”

“Then can I do it again?”

“Masumi, that’s not…!”

“No?”

“...Yes.”


End file.
